


Finding My Mate

by SterekCuties4ever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Peter, BAMF Stiles, Cutting, Depression, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, Knotting, Love, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter and Stiles are Mates, Physical Abuse, Rimming, Scott is a Bad Friend, Self-Harm, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekCuties4ever/pseuds/SterekCuties4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has left and Peter disappears, thinking that he's protecting Stiles by staying away even know they are mates.</p><p>Derek and Cora come back and realize how bad things are with Stiles and things go from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hurting

Ever since Derek had left and Peter disappeared, everything in Stiles life had fallen apart. His rock hard relationship that he had with his father, was falling apart, the little bit of friendship he still managed to have with Scott was crumbling.

  
At first he had tried to play it off, didn't want to admit that Peter had meant  anything to him, but after a week he couldn't do it anymore.

  
Everyday after school instead of going home, he'd drive over to the Hale house and walk around the burnt out shell endlessly or sit and stare at the piano that had some how survived the fire, and everything else that has gone on in that house.

  
He had started sending random text messages to Derek, asking him everyday if he'd heard anything from Peter. After the fourth day, Derek stopped responding to him at all.

  
So Stiles did the next best thing, he started texting Peters phone everyday, even though he knew he wouldn't get an answer in return.

  
The third week on his own, he managed to pull from Scott where the elder Hales apartment had been and as soon as he knew, he tore of to it and stood at the door knocking for an hour before an older women came out and told him that no one had been there in months.

  
With nothing else to do and no where else to go, he kept going back to the Hale house and waited until his stomach protested enough for him to finally leave.

  
Every day that he'd go there, he mostly starred at the piano and wanted so badly to play it, but every time he got near it and almost touched it, he'd back away from it.

  
Something that not even Scott knew about him, was that his mother had taught him to play before she died, and he was amazing at it.

  
Everything had changed on his 14th birthday though when his father had come home drunk and heard him playing his mothers piano and threw him from the house and told him not to come back.

  
He'd spent the weekend at Scotts and when he came back home, the piano was gone and they never spoke of it.

  
So since then, he didn't play anymore. He knew it was stupid not to play when it was something that made him happy, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

  
When he woke up Friday morning, it was cold and windy out and he didn't even feel like going to school at all, so he just didn't.

  
All his grades were falling, no one even talked to him anymore and he knew that everyone must be starting to hate him, just like he was starting to hate himself.

  
He pulled on his jeans and old faded red hoodie and jumped in his jeep, heading to the only place he wanted to be.

  
When he pulled up to the old house, he felt as if something was different but he couldn't tell what.

  
He climbed from his jeep and headed inside quickly to get away from the freezing cold wind, not like it was much warmer in the old house.

  
When he saw the piano today, he knew that it was finally time as he walked over and sat down, gently running his fingers across the keys and then after one last pause he started to play.

  
He hadn't know how long he was sitting there playing, but when he finally stopped and looked up, it was completely dark in the house.

  
He didn't know what time it was, but he knew he had to get home before his dad did, or there would be hell to pay.

  
When he hopped into his jeep, the clock said it was just after eleven and he couldn't believe how time had just slipped away from him like that. He also knew that his father was going to kill him.

 

 

  
  
  
When he pulled into the driveway, his father was waiting for him in the front porch and he looked furious.

  
"Where the fuck have you been, and why did you skip school today?" his father yelled when he was in front of him.

  
Stiles shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't feel like going today, so I didn't. Why the hell do you even care?"

  
"You are my son, why wouldn't I care. I don't know what the hell is going on with you lately, but I'm sure as shit getting tired of your fucking mouth, and this whole not listening to me or even going to school. What the hell is going on, talk to me, please Stiles." his father pleaded with him.

  
"Why the hell do you even care, it's not like you're ever here anymore. Scott barely even speaks to me anymore, no one fucking does. No one fucking gives a shit and I'm just sick of fucking everything." he screamed out as he pushed his way past his father.

  
"Stiles, I'm so sorry that I haven't been around much. There has been so much going on at work, and we're short staffed. You know I would love to be home with you more, and I'm sorry that I can't be." his father told him, and Stiles could hear the pain in his voice.

  
He turned to face his dad, "I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just really stressed out. I just feel like no one gives a shit about me anymore, and please don't hate me or yell at me for this, but I miss P-Peter." he whispered out the last part.

  
All at once he felt his chest tightening and he couldn't catch a breath. He'd just realized, that was the first time he'd said his name since he saw him last.

  
His dad had his arms around him in seconds, "Stiles you have to calm down son, you're going to have a panic attack." he told him and he hugged him.

  
It took him a few minutes but he managed to calm himself down before he blacked out, and he counted that as a win.

  
"I didn't know that you felt like that about him, and although I think it's a little odd because he's so much older then you, I can't really say anything because you're 18 now. Have you told him how you feel?" his father asks him and Stiles shakes his head.

  
"I can't find him, after everything happened with Jennifer and Derek left, he disappeared and no one knows where he is. I go by the Hale house everyday and wait for him, I text him all day, and he never replies, I even went to his apartment but they said he hasn't been there in months. I need to find him, I need him." Stiles manages to get out the last part before he starts crying and his dad wraps his arms around him.

  
"Son, I don't even know how to go about finding him. He is technically suppose to be dead, so it's not like I can ask people at work to help me, and I wouldn't even know where to start looking. He most likely uses a different name and if you don't know what that is, there is really no way to find him." John tells him, rubbing soothing circles into his back.

  
Stiles shuts down again and just shrugs his shoulders as he pulls away, "It's whatever, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, dad." he says and he's gone.

 

  
  
  
When he goes into his bedroom, he makes sure his door is locked before going to his dresser drawer and digging around until he pulls a razor blade out and hides in his closet.

  
He takes his hoodie off and looks down at his arms, at all the scars covering his body. It's the only way he can deal anymore, he doesn't know what else to do.

  
He presses the blade to his arm and hisses out as he drags it down over and over again, as he watches little beads of blood start to form and he lets out a smile.

  
Tonight he gets a little carried away, and pushes a little bit deeper and blood is running down his arm and dripping on to his closet floor.

  
When he's done, he grabs a towel and wraps it tightly around his arm and crawls from his closet.

  
What he sees there when he gets out, makes his breath catch in his throat. Derek fucking Hale is standing in front of his window with a pained expression on his face.

  
"What are you doing to yourself, Stiles." he asks, taking a few steps closer to him. Stiles can feel his face heating up as he drops his eyes to the floor.

  
"whatever I have to, it makes me feel better." he mumbles out and Derek is there in an instant.

  
He takes Stiles arm in his hand and uses his other to unwrap it and a whine leaves his throat when he sees all the blood and scars.

  
He takes Stiles from his room and to the bathroom, where he shuts the door before running Stiles arm under the cold water.

  
It takes a few minutes, but Derek bandages him up and they are back in his room.

  
"What's going on that's bad enough for you to do this to yourself?" he finally asks.

  
Stiles worries his bottom lip between his teeth, "I don't have anyone Derek, Scott is to busy with Isaac and Allison to give a damn about me and no one else cares enough to even try and talk to me. I try and hang out with them, or talk to them but they just stare at me like I'm crazy to even think I should be talking to them. I know you don't like me that much, but you left, and I do like having you around. I can't find Peter, and I need to, I need Peter, Derek."

  
"Why do you need Peter so much?" he asks with a confused expression. Stiles sighs, "I've been reading up on mates and how humans feel when a werewolf is their mate, and I'm pretty sure I'm Peters. Derek, I love him, I love him so much and it's killing me to not have him here. I don't understand why he left, If I can feel like this, then how can he not?"

  
"Stiles, he more then likely does feel this way, but after everything he's done to us all, he probably thinks that you would be better off without him and he left to keep you safe." Derek tells him, hugging him tight.

  
Stiles pulls away from him and looks up at him, "But he's wrong, he's doing more damage by not being here, I need him to be here Derek, I have to find him, please help me find him." Stiles begs.

  
"Of course I'll help you, if I'd known it was this bad, I would of helped sooner. We need to do something first though, your dad works far to much and you need to be around people so they can keep an eye on you. We need to go down there and tell him everything, tell him what you're doing to yourself, and I'll ask him if you can come stay with me and Cora at the loft until we can find Peter."

  
"Since when did you guys come back, I go there everyday too." Stiles says, looking confused. Derek smiles at him, "We actually just got back a few hours ago and I could smell you threw the whole place, hence the reason I'm here checking on you. Now come on, I know he's still awake, so lets go."

  
Stiles sighs before he takes Dereks hand and lets himself be pulled up and they leave the room and head down the stairs.

  
John doesn't hear them coming and jumps a bit when Stiles clears his throat. "Oh, hey Derek, it's nice to see you, when did you get back?"  John asks with a smile.

  
"Only a few hours ago, Stiles and I need to talk to you, it's very important" Derek tells him and John gets a worried expression before he nods his head and follows them into the living room.

  
They all sit in silence for almost five minutes before Derek goes to sit next to Stiles and takes his hand in his, "It's alright, he's not going to be mad you, he needs to know."

  
Stiles gives him a pained look and then looks to his father. He takes a deep breath and removes his hoodie and holds his arm out to his father.

  
When John sees the blood seeping threw the white bandages he sucks in a breath, "Oh Stiles, Why didn't you tell me it was getting this bad. I would have done something, I would of gotten you help." he tells him as he rushes forward and takes Stiles into his arms.

  
"I'm so sorry dad, I swear to you I'm not trying to kill myself, it helps release my emotional pain, I didn't mean to start, I swear I didn't. Please don't hate me, please don't." he cries into his fathers shoulder as John hugs him tighter.

  
"I could never hate you Stiles, never. I love you more then anything else in this world and I would do anything for you, you need to know that." John tells him, his own tears spilling from his eyes.

  
After a few minutes, they pull away from each other.

  
"I don't know how much Stiles has told you about werewolves, or how they each have a mate, or that he just to happens to be Peters but, this is why this is happening." Derek tells him.

  
"Actually he has told me about all that when I asked why Isaac, Scott and Allison were all together. I don't understand though, if he is Peters mate, wouldn't it pain him even more to stay away from Stiles?" John asks.

  
Derek nods, "Yes and it more then likely is. I think Peter left to try and protect Stiles, he thought after everything he's done since the fire, that Stiles would reject him or that others would reject Stiles if he chose to be with him."

  
"None of that was his fault though, he has to know that." Derek nods his head again, "Yes he should know that, but I spent most of my life since the fire up until a few months ago blaming myself for letting Kate use me like that and falling for it. I have no doubt that I will be able to find him, I just don't know how long it will take and Stiles can't be alone at all anymore, not until we fix this."

  
John lets out a loud sigh, "I don't know how, but I will figure something out. I can't lose my job or else we're going to be homeless, but I could more then likely take him to work with me and have him hang out there until I get off."

  
"Well, I was actually thinking that if you didn't mind, I could have him come and stay with me and Cora at the loft until we find Peter. I'll make sure he gets to and from school every day and make sure all his homework is done and all of that." Derek tells him, giving Stiles hand a gentle squeeze.

  
John doesn't say anything at first as he thinks but then he smiles, "I think that would be a fine idea, as long as Stiles is alright with it."

  
They both look to Stiles who nods his head yes and disappears to his room to pack a bag and get his school things together.

  
Once he's back down stairs, John and Derek are waiting for him by the door, he dives in and gives his dad a tight hug.

  
"I'll call you every night and Thursdays I'll even come over for dinner, sound good?" John asks him with a smile.

  
Stiles smiles back, "Yeah dad, that sounds awesome, love you." he says as they head out the door.

  
"Love you too, kiddo." he calls after them before shutting the door.

  
They drive in silence for a few minutes before Stiles finally breaks it, "Thanks for doing this Derek, it really means a lot to me."

  
Derek looks over and gives him a smile, "You're welcome Stiles, you mean a lot to me and my sister, and of course Peter. You're part of this family now and we take care of our family."

  
Stiles smiles back at him and turns back towards the window, starring up in the sky and watching the stars and clouds go by.

 


	2. Darkness

When they arrive at the loft, Cora is waiting for them outside and hugs Stiles as soon as he gets from the car.

  
"What's up roomie." she says with a warm smile. Stiles returns it the best he can, returning her hug. "Not much, how was your trip?" he asks, as she takes one of his bags and starts walking towards the building.

  
"It was pretty good actually. It was nice getting to get to know my brother again and just have some us time." she told him with a smile as they stepped from the elevator and walk into the loft.

  
Stiles can't help smile at the sight of all their things being back and knowing that they were back, and weren't going anywhere, anytime soon.

  
Derek takes all his bags and sets them down at the end of the couch and walks into the kitchen, "I'm going to grab us some drinks and then we can all sit down and talk." he called over his shoulder.

  
Stiles takes his hoodie off and lays it over the arm of the couch before he sits down and waits for Derek to return. When he does, he hands Stiles and Cora a water and sits down in a chair, right across from Stiles.

  
"Alright, Cora and I need to know what all is going on with you, so that we know what to keep an eye out for and so that we can help you as best we can until we locate Peter."

  
Stiles nods his head as he looks at his hands, that are in his lap shaking. "You already know about the cutting, which seems to be my biggest issue at the moment. Something I don't know if you're aware of though, when our parents went missing Scott, Allison and I did a ritual or whatever you want to call it to help us locate them and it left a permanent darkness around each of our hearts and it's getting increasingly worse, for me at least."

  
Derek looked somewhat angry, "You're telling me that Deaton let you all die, and take on something like that?"

  
Stiles shrugs his shoulders, "If we hadn't, we wouldn't of found them in time and they wouldn't be here right now. If Isaac hadn't of been there to save them and me at the last moment, they and Isaac and Allison would all be dead right now. The darkness isn't so bad if you have someone anchoring you down, but I don't." he tells him with a shaky voice.

  
Dereks nods and relaxes some, "What else is this darkness causing for you?"

  
"I have nightmares every time I close my eyes, and I barely sleep anymore because of it. Sometimes I forget to eat for days at a time. Sometimes  I can space out for a complete day and not even know it until I come back. I did it today at your old house. I got there at 9 in the morning and started playing that old piano there and before I knew it, it was almost midnight and it didn't even feel like a minute went by." Stiles tells them, his voice cracking.

  
Derek is quiet for a few moments as he thinks, "Have you tried taking sedatives before you go to bed, sometimes people won't dream if they take them."

  
Stiles nods his head, "I've tried everything I can think of and nothing is working. I've talked to Deaton and he said the only thing that will keep the darkness at bay is if I have my anchor, and I don't. I need him, and I need him now. I'm losing my fucking mind, Derek."

  
Stiles buries his face in his hands and sobs rack threw his body and Derek is there in an instant, wrapping his strong arms around him.

  
"It'll be alright Stiles, you're with us now and we're going to find Peter. If you're feeling like this, I can only imagine how bad it is for him, he won't be able to stay away for much longer, it'll be alright, I promise you." Derek tells him, gently rubbing his back.

  
After a few minutes of crying, Stiles calms down enough, and Derek stays with him until he finally falls asleep and then heads to his room.

  
Some time in the night though, Stiles wakes from a nightmare and tiptoes his way into Coras room and when she wakes up, he's curled up next to her, sleeping soundly.

 

 

 

  
  
  
Almost three hours away, Peter sits in his tiny one room apartment, as he drains another glass of whiskey and throws the glass into the wall.

  
He can feel Stiles pain growing, it doesn't matter how far away he is, and he can't take it anymore.

  
For once, he wishes that he wasn't a werewolf, he just wants to drink himself away until he's able to pass out and finally sleep.

  
The horrible nightmares that run through his mind when he sleeps is enough to drive a person insane, _again_.

  
Every night he dreams of Stiles being ripped apart by something, or something taking him and him never being heard from ever again.

  
He wants nothing more then to run back to Beacon Hills and take the boy in his arms and never let him go, but he can't.

  
He has to stay away, he has to, to keep him safe. He knows in his heart that he's a bad person. Stiles is better off without him and once he realizes that, the better off he'll be.

  
He knows damn well if they weren't mates, Stiles wouldn't have feelings for him at all. Hell, he would be better off with his nephew, yes Derek may be emotionally constipated, but at least he's not a murderer.

  
At least he could show the boy love and actually care for him without hurting him over and over again.

  
That's all he knows how to do though, all he does is hurt people and bring them down. He'd killed his own niece out of anger so he could get revenge for his family.

  
He was a bad person, and he needed to be stopped. Who knew how much longer he would be able to go before he lost his mind again.

  
In the end he would end up killing again, because he was a horrible person and horrible people never change, never.

  
It didn't matter what all he had been through, it didn't matter how damaged and hurt he was, it wasn't an excuse to kill people, and hurt the ones that you were suppose to love.

  
He was meant to be alone, and alone he would be until the day he finally passed or someone killed him.

 

  
  
  
  
When Stiles rose the next morning, he was confused when he sat up and realized where he was.

  
That is until he remembered what had happened the night before and he buried himself back under his blankets, or Coras, whatever.

  
After a few minutes of hiding, he finally drug his ass out of bed and stumbled his way down the stairs where the two Hales were eating breakfast.

  
He went to the table and sat down and Derek pushed a bowl towards him and held out the cereal.

  
He took it as he looked over to Cora, "Uh, sorry I came in and stole half of your bed in the middle of the night." he mumbled out, turning towards his bowl and filling it.

  
Cora smiled at him, "It's no big deal, I understand what you're going through some what. After the fire happened and I ran off, I used to have nightmares every single night. When I first came back to Derek, I still had them and for months I'd wake up next to him."

  
Stiles gave her a warm smile and started to eat.

  
After they were finished, they cleared the table and washed up the few dishes before taking turns getting showers.

  
When they were all done and sitting in the living room, Derek told them of their plans for the day.

  
"I have a few ideas as to where Peter might be, but I'm not sure. We're going to go check them all out and search his apartment. I called them today and they told me that he's paid all the way up until next year, but he hasn't been there. I explained to them, that I was looking for him and they said we could come over and take a look around."

  
They all nodded their heads and before long, they were on the road.

 

  
  
  
  
The first three places they had looked, turned out to be a waste and by the time noon had rolled around, they were all cranky and hungry, so they decided to stop in town at the diner and grab some lunch.

  
They didn't notice until they walked in that the rest of the pack were there, and as soon as Stiles realized it, he turned around and walked out, quickly getting into the car and staying there.

  
Derek shot them all glares as him and Cora ran outside to check on Stiles.

  
Of course at seeing Derek and Cora, they had all followed them back out to the parking lot. "When the hell did you two get back and why are you hanging out with him, before you even tell us?" Scott asked him as soon as he was standing in front of them.

  
"I don't have to tell you shit, what was those famous words you used to tell me, oh that's right, you may be an Alpha, but you're not _my_ Alpha." Derek shot back at him and turned away.

  
"I don't rightly give a shit, I still want to know why Stiles is with you."

  
"Maybe if you'd bother to actually talk to him anymore, or any of you for that matter, you would know that, now wouldn't you." Derek sneered at them.

  
"Look, it's not my fault that he turned into some kind of a freak after what we did at Deatons. Allison and I went through the same thing, and we're pretty much fine."

  
Dereks eyes flashed in anger as he turned toward Scott again, "You call yourself an Alpha but you aren't shit! You and Allison have anchors to ground you and keep the darkness away, and he doesn't have shit. Maybe he would at least be somewhat OK if his pack wouldn't of fucking abandoned him when he needed them the most. The darkness has practically been eating  away at his mind, and when I went to his fucking house last night to check in on him, I found him in his closet cutting himself.So why don't you shut the fuck up, and fuck off." he growled at him before getting into the car and driving off.

  
They all stood in shock, starring at the car getting further and further away, and they all felt like shit, even Jackson felt like shit.

 

  
  
  
They skipped going to Peters apartment and went back to the loft and as soon as Stiles was threw the door he ran for the bathroom, locking himself in.

  
Derek went to the door, "Stiles please come out, I know that you're hurting and that's what we're here for. Come out and talk to us, or at least be with us. Being alone right now, isn't going to help anything." Derek called threw the door.

  
"Just go a-away, I want to be alone for a little while. I promise I'll be OK." Stiles called back and Derek let out a sigh.

  
"Alright, but if you need me just call out." he said as he walked back into the living room collapsing onto the couch.

  
"Next time I see that fucker I'm kicking his ass." Derek gritted out and Cora snorted. "I'd say it wasn't a good idea because he is an Alpha now, but you could still most likely kick his ass."

  
Derek laughed out, "Yeah, you're probably right. I just don't understand how everyone could turn their back on him. Even Lydia turned her back on him for Christ sake, and they were finally starting to get closer, any other time, she would of put them all in their places and that would be the end of it, I just don't get it."

  
"I didn't really take any notice, but was she changed? Because if she was and Scott made the order to stay away from Stiles, even she would have to listen."

  
Derek gave her a thoughtful look, "I didn't notice and I didn't even think of that. Now I think I am really going to kick that fuckers face in." he growled out.

  
Stiles stayed in the bathroom for half an hour and when he came out, he gave them both a hug and thanked them for letting him have his space.

  
After that, they finally ate something and then spent the rest of the day watching movies and eventually eating dinner and then going to bed.

  
This time when he woke up the next morning, he was in Dereks bed.

 


	3. Losing a Friend

When Stiles wakes up and notices that he's in Dereks bed this time, his face goes pink. This was starting to become embarrassing.

  
He wiped the sleep from his eyes and stumbled out of the bedroom, 'You guys should start tying me to the couch so I can't wonder around at night." he mumbled out.

  
His head snapped up when he heard more then two people snickering. The whole damn pack was sitting in the living room.

  
He made a run for the bedroom, but was caught by Dereks strong arms. He tried to wrestle out of them, kicking and punching at Derek to let him go, and when he wouldn't, he finally went limp in his arms and was dragged over to the couch and thrown on to it.

  
"I don't w-want to talk to any of them, they left me, they all left me when I needed them the most." he yelled out, not looking up to meet any of their eyes.

  
"That was my fault, Stiles. I made the order to stay away from you and being that I'm their Alpha they had no choice but to listen to me. If you want to be mad at anyone, you should be mad at me." Scott tells him, reaching out and trying to take his hand.

  
Stiles shoves him away, "Don't fucking touch me, I hate you. You've been my best friend since we were in diapers and the first sign that something is wrong with me, you turn away and do nothing? What the hell kind of best friend are you!" he yells out.

  
A pained expression falls on Scotts face, "Stiles, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that the darkness was hurting you this bad. I just knew that it wasn't hurting Allison and I like that, and I didn't know what the hell was going on with you. I didn't know that anchors could keep it at bay, if I had, I would have been there for you every step of the way."

  
Stiles snorted, "Maybe if you would of tried asking me, instead of ignoring me and making everyone else stay away from me, you would of known that."

  
"You're right, I know that and I can't say I'm sorry enough times. You can hate me all you want, but I was trying to protect my pack because I didn't know what the hell was going on. I'm new to this, I have no clue what I'm doing. I'm trying my hardest here and I screwed up, I know that. I do love you, Stiles. You're like a brother to me, and you always will be." Scott tells him as tears start falling from his eyes.

  
Stiles is only able to hold himself back a few more seconds before he is throwing himself forward and into Scotts arms.

  
They spend the next five minutes crying and holding each other, blubbering like morons.

  
Once they finally pull themselves together and everyone wipes the snot and tears from theirs faces, they set to making breakfast, and having a very long over due pack gathering.

  
"So how exactly are we going to go about finding Peter?" Jackson asks, stuffing bacon into his mouth.

  
"I have a few ideas where he could be, and I keep picking up his scent here and there. I don't know if it's just me coming across things that he's touched, or if he's been lurking around." Derek answers.

  
"Well, being that Stiles is his mate, wouldn't he want to keep a close eye on him, to make sure that he's alright?" Scott asks next.

  
Derek nods, "Yes, but if that were the case and he saw how much pain Stiles has been in, he would already of shown himself. I really think he's trying to stay away, he thinks that he'll only hurt Stiles more, and that's not the case. We need to find him, before he does something crazy, like hurt himself."

  
At hearing that, Stiles drops his fork to his plate and he can't breathe, "Y-you don't actually t-think that he'll h-hurt himself d-do you?" he manages to get out.

  
Derek reaches out for him, "Stiles you need to breathe, I'm sure he's going to be fine. I just meant that he would hurt himself to calm himself, kind of like you were doing. I didn't mean he would kill himself or anything like that."

  
Stiles nods his head frantically and after a few minutes, he's able to calm himself down. He picks his fork up and slowly starts eating again.

  
"Has anyone thought of asking Deaton if he knows anyway to find him, like maybe a locator spell or something like that." Lydia says next.

  
Derek considers it for a moment, "He might, I think I'll head over there today and ask him. There has to be something we can do. Someone doesn't just disappear into thin air, he has to have some kind of trail."

  
They finish eating their breakfast and Stiles goes off to grab a shower. While he's in there, Scott splits up the pack and each group of two takes a address from Derek and head their separate ways.

  
When Stiles is out and is ready for the day, he heads over to Deatons with Derek.

 

 

  
  
  
"There has to be something you can do!" Stiles screams at Deaton. They had been there for over an hour and they hadn't gotten anywhere.

  
"Did you ever think that he left for a reason, and that he had a good one. He isn't good for you, he isn't good for anyone. We are all better off without him." Deaton tells him.

  
Derek gives him an accusing look, "He came to you, didn't he?" Derek asks, taking a few steps closer.

  
Deaton swallows, "Yes, he came to me. He told me that he was Stiles mate and I told him that he should leave. I told him that he would only mess this boy up more, and that he would only do more damage to him, and interfere with his training."

  
"That wasn't your choice to make and I am _not_ a fucking boy! How dare you tell him to leave, how dare you cost me my mate and put me through everything that could have been avoided!" Stiles screams at him, moving towards him and fast.

  
Derek grabs him just before he reaches out to strike the man and holds him back, "He isn't worth it, he never was. We will find him on our own, Stiles is the emissary of this territory and I want you out of it by the end of the week, you're lucky I'm giving you that long." Derek growls out at him and turns to leave.

  
Deaton chuckles, "You're not the Alpha anymore, you can't force me to leave." Derek turns back to him with a smile on his face, "No, I may not be an alpha anymore, but you are tied to my family by blood and that means you still take orders from me. Now go, I won't ask again."

  
With one last glare towards Deaton, Stiles follows Derek out and gets in the car, and they drive away.

  
"What the hell are we going to do now, and why in the hell did Peter even believe that asshole?" Stiles asks him after a few minutes.

  
"Deaton is suppose to be watching out for our family, Peter went to him knowing that and Deaton took advantage of that and used it against him. To Peter, if Deaton told him to leave, then all his fears had come true. He was bad, and he thought he could never be good."

  
Stiles punched the dashboard, "I want to rip that fucker into pieces and I swear to God, if I ever get the chance to, I will." he sneers out as they pull into the diner where they are to meet the rest of the pack.

  
They are the first ones to arrive and after about an hour, the pack starts filling in, little by little.

  
Out of all the places they searched that day, only Scott had come back with something.

  
"He was there less then 6 hours ago, but he is traveling by a car, not his though. The scent ended at the driveway."

  
Stiles lets his head fall and rests his forehead against the table as he takes a few deep breaths.

  
The waitress walks over and lays a hand on Stiles shoulder, "Hey there little man, are you alright, should I call your dad?"  
Stiles looks up and gives her a warm smile, "Thanks Clara, but I'm fine. You know me and my anxiety."

  
Clara chuckles, "I sure do, and I know that ever since you were little, hot chocolate always helped calm you down. I'll bring you out some." she tells him, patting him on the back.

  
He smiles back at her, "Thanks." he says as she walks away.

  
"You do know that there are chemicals in chocolate that help someone calm down, and sometimes can stop panic attacks, right?" Cora says to Stiles.

  
"I did not know that actually, but good to know. Thanks." he told her as he lays his head back to the table.

  
He tunes everyone out as soon as his head hits the table.

  
He just wanted to run, take off down the street and run. Run until he couldn't anymore, until he found what he needed, until he was alright again and all this darkness was gone.

  
He couldn't believe this, he couldn't believe Deaton, the man he'd trusted so much, had done this to him.

  
Had taken the man that he loved so much and needed away from him. He knew that in no time, it would be to late.

  
The pack could only help so much, sooner or later it would be to much to handle and he would be to far gone.

  
He was brought back when Clara touched his shoulder again and he jerked up. If it wasn't for Derek reaching out, hot chocolate would have gone everywhere.

  
She gives him a concerned look, but he just smiles and thanks her again and she walks away.

  
He drinks it quickly and then looks up to find everyone staring at him, "What, do I have something on my face?" he asks, reaching his hand up and brushing at his mouth.

  
They all smile and look away, "It's nothing, we're all just worried about you, that's all." Derek tells him and looks away.

  
"I think I want to write a bunch of letters to Peter, and then leave them at every place that he might end up going to at some point." he says as they are leaving the diner.

  
"That could be a good idea, you just let me know when you're done writing them, and I'll make sure they get there." Derek tells him as they climb into the car and head towards the loft.

 


	4. Letters Of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, but I hope you like it! <3

**_Peter,_ **

  
**_I don't know why I'm writing any of these letters, I doubt you'll even get them or if you do, you most likely won't even read them. I miss you, I miss you so much and it's killing me a little more every second that you're gone. I know that Deaton told you to leave, but you need to know that he did that for his own selfish reasons. I need you and I love you so much. I know that you and I are mates, and it's probably killing you faster then it is me, but I still need you._ **

**_This darkness around my heart, it's driving me insane and I need my anchor to control it, and the longer I don't have that, the more gone I'll be in the end._ **

  
**_I know that you've done some things that you aren't proud of, but you need to know that none of that is your fault. Peter, none of us know what all you went through, lying in the hospital bed all those years, and the toll that it took on your brain, but we forgive you, I forgive you. I would love you through thick and thin and I hope you'd do the same for me._ **

  
**_You're not a bad person, you never were and you never will be. You're damaged baby, everyone is, hell I'm so damaged right now that I can barely see straight. Just come home, come back to me and we can be our own damaged little family, I need you, we all need you._ **

  
**_You have a family who loves you baby, and you need to realize that._ **

  
**_Just come home, I can't take much more._ **

  
**_Love,_**  
 ** _Stiles <3_**  
  
  
Stiles smiled as he looked over the tenth letter he'd written and then folded it up. Derek told him that he only had to write it once and then he could have it copied, but Stiles refused.

  
It would mean more to Peter if everyone of them were hand written by him, at least he'd hoped so.

  
He handed all the letters to Derek, and he left right away to place them.

  
Stiles walked over to the large window and looked out over the town, eyes resting on the almost fully set sun and he took a deep breath.

  
He knew that Peter was out the somewhere, hiding and in pain. He couldn't imagine how much Peter wanted to come home, he knew how bad his pain was though and knew that Peters was way worse.

  
He must of gotten lost in his thoughts, because in no time at all, Derek was walking back threw the loft door.

  
He snorted and starting turning, "What the hell did you do, run the whole wa-" he stopped when he came face to face with someone that he didn't know.

  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else. Are you looking for Derek, he should be back soon." Stiles told the man.

  
He didn't respond, but a eerie smile spread across his face and Stiles started moving slowly to his right, and the mans eyes followed his movements.

  
"I think you should leave, and come back when Dereks here." Stiles managed to get out.

  
The mans smile slipped from his face and he started stalking towards Stiles, and that was enough to make him jump into gear and make a run for it.

  
He didn't make it far though before the man was grabbing him from behind and Stiles struggled as much as he could, knocking over and kicking as many things as he could.

  
He needed Derek to know as soon as he stepped into the loft that something was wrong.

  
He managed to kick over one last chair before everything went black.

 

 

  
  
  
  
When Derek stepped into the elevator, he knew that something wasn't right. There was a scent filling the small space that he didn't recognize and Stiles scent as well, full of fear.

  
Once he stepped from the elevator, he ran threw the already open loft door and took in the surroundings and let out a loud growl.

  
He pulled his phone out and texted Scott to gather the pack and get to the loft immediately.

  
Within five minutes, the pack was there and taking in the state of the loft, and letting out their own growls.

  
Scott and Isaac had followed the scent out to the parking lot four or five times, trying to catch a scent of which way the car went, but there was nothing.

  
"I was only gone for ten minutes, how the hell did all this happen in ten minutes." Derek yelled out, kicking a chair across the room.

  
"It had to be someone who has been following us, he knew actually when you left and when to strike. I haven't noticed any other scents though, have you?" Scott asked, pacing back in fourth.

  
Derek shook his head and sank into a arm chair, "We need Peter more then ever now, what the hell are we going to do." he said in a strained voice.

 

  
  
Across town, Peter was headed back to one of the buildings he'd been hiding out in.

  
As soon as he reached the front door, he stopped. He could pick up Dereks scent and he concentrated for a minute until he determined that if Derek had been here, he was already gone.

  
He carefully opened the door and peered around inside and his eyes fell onto a envelope that hadn't been there the last time he was.

  
He crossed the room quickly and grabbed it up and tore it open.

  
Stiles scent was all over the folded piece of paper inside and he inhaled deeply, his wolf whining loudly.

  
He shut his eyes tight and took a few more deep breaths before he un folded the letter and started to read.

  
By  the end of it, there were tears streaming down his face and that was it, he couldn't take it anymore.

  
Stiles loved him and he needed him and he had to go to him, go to him before it was to late, before he lost his mate forever.

  
He threw the letter to the floor as he ran back outside and shifted, taking off towards the loft as fast as he could.

 

  
  
  
When he reached the loft, he didn't even bother to take the elevator, he ran up the stairs as fast as he could and burst threw the door.

  
"Stiles, Stiles where are you?" he yelled out, running through the loft and pushing past the shocked pack members.

  
When he ran through every room and realized that Stiles wasn't there, he ran back into the living room and took in everyone's pained expression.

  
"Where is he, Derek, please tell me where he is. I'm so sorry that I took off, I was only trying to protect him." Peter cried out as he went to his nephew and knelt down in front of him.

  
"Uncle Peter, you need to calm down." he told him, as he looked at the pack and then back to Peter, "We all just got here and someone has taken Stiles. We have no idea who it is or why, we've tracked the scents, but couldn't track it past the parking lot."

  
Peter starred at him in shock at first and then he started to shift, his eyes glowing bright as he lifted his head and let out the most heartbreaking howl the pack had ever heard.

 


	5. Fingernails

Stiles jolts awake, and as he tries to sit up, he's stopped by chains pulling at his wrist and waist.

  
He looks around the dark room and tries to get his eyes to adjust to the pitch black, but it's so dark that there must not have been any light at all to adjust to.

  
"Help, help me! Somebody please, Derek, Peter, anybody." he screams out over and over again as he begins to cry.

  
He hears footsteps coming closer to where he's being held and a door swings open and a man walks in.

  
"Now now, there's no reason for you to scream. I'm not going to hurt you, so long as you help me and do exactly as I say."

  
"I won't tell you anything, my pack is going to find me and you had better hope that you're no where close." Stiles yells back at him.

  
The man walks over and kneels down in front of Stiles, "My name is Gabe, and I can promise that you're going to tell me everything that I want to know. If you want to play games with me, then that's fine. But I can promise you I will send you back to your pack piece by piece." he snarls out.

  
Stiles tenses up and looks away as a smiles crosses Gabes face, "I want to know any and everything about your pack and everyone in it. Let's start with Derek, shall we?"

  
Stiles doesn't look back at him and his mouth remains closed. Gabe chuckles, "So you want to do this the hard way, do you?" he asks as he walks closer to Stiles and takes a knife from behind his back.

  
"I really didn't want to hurt you Stiles." Gabe tells him as he slices the blade across his cheek and he can feel blood running down his face and dripping to his shoulder.

  
He doesn't scream though, he's stronger then this, he won't give Gabe the satisfaction.

  
Gabe must sense this because he rips away Stiles shirt and starts slicing away at him and every time he goes back he goes deeper and deeper, until finally Stiles lets out a heart wrenching scream.

 

 

  
  
  
  
Back at the loft, most of them ar pacing around, trying to think and waiting for Chris to get back to them on whether or not something is in town that they don't know about.

  
Peter on the other hand has been sitting in the same corner for over two hours, his face hidden in his arms and by the strong smell of salt going through the loft, they all know that he's crying.

  
Surprisingly, Allison is the one that goes over and sits next to him, "Peter, I know I'm not the first person that you would want to listen to, I know that you hate me but, none of this is your fault and I need you to know that, we all do."

  
Peter lifts his head and looks into her eyes and her heartbreaks at the sadness that's plaguing it, "I don't hate you, Allison. I hated Kate and only Kate. You are a great young woman who has helped and protected us more times then I can remember. Somewhere inside of me I know that this isn't my fault, but I can't help but think that if I was here, none of this would have happened in the first place. We would of been together almost all the time, and nothing would have gotten to him." he says to her, his voice cracking at the end.

  
Allison reaches forward and pulls him to her and as his head hits her shoulder, his body is racked with more sobs then before.

  
Derek peels his eyes away from the scene and goes to stand by the window next to Scott, "It has to be a hunter that's doing this. If is was something supernatural, we would be able to smell it, but we can't."

  
Scott nods his head, "I know man, and if there are hunters in town, Chris will find out about it and we can get him back. I'm not making any promises that those hunters will come out of this alive, depending on how bad off Stiles is."

  
Derek sighs, "I already know that, Peter will take one look at Stiles and rip their throats out, and I don't even think I'll try to stop him. I'm getting so sick of this, we have done nothing wrong to anyone, we do nothing but keep our town safe and this is the thanks we get. I'm also starting to get sick of them always going after Stiles, no one else ever gets taken, it's only him."

  
"It's because he's human, they go for the weakest one. That just shows how much of a coward those people are." Scott tells him as his phone rings.

  
Everyone is next to him in a second, he has a confused look, "It's an unknown number." he tells them before answering it and putting it on speaker phone.

  
"Well, I finally get to speak to the one and only, _True Alpha_. Hello Scott, how are you today?" the man asks with a chuckle.  
"I'd be better if you'd return my pack member, asshole." Scott snarls into the phone.

  
"My name is Gabe and I have every intention to give him back to you, whether or not he'll be in one piece is another matter."

  
"I want to speak to him, I want to know that he's still alive." Scott demands. Gabe sighs, "Very well then, hold on." he tells them, and they can hear him walking down steps.

  
Scott motions for Peter to come nearer, so that when Stiles comes on, he can hear Peters voice.

  
There is a few seconds of silence and then, "S-Scott" Stiles croaks out. Scott holds the phone towards Peter, "Stiles my love, it's Peter." the man says, trying not to let the sob escape him.

  
"P-Peter, it's really you. D-did you get my letter?" Stiles asks him, and they can all hear the smile on his face even if they can't see it.

  
"Yes, I did. I love you so much, and I'm sorry that I left. Stay strong baby, we're coming for you, I promise." he tells him and as Stiles starts to answer, they hear Gabe strike him and Stiles cry out.

  
"I think that's quite enough, and Peter, hello there. You're actually the one I've been looking for. You're the one that I want."

  
"What the hell do you want with me, I don't even know you." Peter growls into the phone.

  
"You killed my sister, Jennifer."

  
Derek speaks out then, "No he didn't, deucalion killed her, I saw him rip her throat out myself."

  
Peter starts shaking his head, "Yes he did, but she didn't die. She crawled her way back to the nemeton and tried to save herself but I caught her and I ripped her throat out."

  
They all stare at him in shock, "Why didn't you tell us that?" Scott asks. Peter shakes his head, "I didn't get a chance to, I had to leave, I had to protect Stiles, so I just took off."

  
"Look, I'm here now. Just come and take me and leave stiles out of this, please leave him alone." Peter begs.

  
Gabe chuckles, "Oh Peter, I don't want to kill you, at least not yet anyway. I want to make you suffer, I want to take something from you, like you took from. I promise you I won't kill the boy, but when he does come back to you he'll be so damaged, no one will recognize him and he will never be the same again."

  
Peter starts to beg some more but the line goes dead and he sinks to his knees, "Do you see now, I _am_ bad for him. I'm already getting him hurt, I'm already ruining his life!" Peter screams out as he buries his face in his hands.

  
Derek goes to him and wraps his arms around his uncle, "It's going to be alright, we're going to find him, we'll get him back before he hurts him. I promise uncle Peter."

 

 

 

  
  
Gabe throws the cell phone on a table and picks up a pair of pliers and walks back over to where Stiles is huddled in a corner.

  
"Please, please no more. I'll tell you anything you want to know, I swear I will." Stiles cries out, holding his hands up, trying to defend himself.

  
Gabe laughs, "I don't need you to tell me anything anymore, I've got what I wanted. I found Peter, and don't you know, it seems that you guys have a thing for each other, which only makes this so much better."

  
"Your sister was a murderer, she killed innocent people and tried to kill my father. She deserved exactly what she got!"

  
"My sister deserved getting her revenge after what was done to her, people needed to pay for almost killing her and leaving her scarred the way they did."

  
"But we weren't the ones who did that to her, she had no right to attack us."

  
"She had every right, now shut the hell up and let me get to work."

  
Gabe steps forward and  goes to grab him, but he starts kicking as heard as he can. He knows damn well the Gabe will eventually get a hold of him and it doesn't take long.

  
Once he has Stiles pinned to the ground, he takes one of Stiles hands and the pliers as he starts ripping his fingernails out, one by one.

  
It only takes him a few minutes to get them all out and by the time he does, Stiles is slumped in the corner, blood running from his fingers and he's barely conscious.

  
Gabe walks back to the table and puts them into a container and heads back up the stairs and out of the house.

 

  
  
  
  
The pack are all sitting around the dining room table, talking to Chris who had finally showed up and were discussing plans when Scotts phone signaled a text message.

  
When he opened it up, he let out a growl. "There's something waiting for you across the street." he reads aloud.

  
He drops it to the table and they all run from the building and across the street and see a container sitting in the grass.

  
Scott steps up to it, bending down and picks it up. He turns to the rest of the pack and looks around.

  
They can all smell Stiles blood coming from inside it and their afraid to open the damn thing.

  
Finally, talking one last deep breath, Scott pulls the lid of and everyone gasps, and Peter turns around and starts puking.

  
"I think it's time we call the Sheriff and have him come over." Chris says and they all nod their heads in agreement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me comments, so that I know if all of you are enjoying this! Thanks <3


	6. Teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling generous today, being that Teen Wolf is back tonight. Enjoy another chapter! <3

John wasted no time with knocking when he stepped from the elevator. "I let you take my son to _protect_ him and then you call and tell me he's been kidnapped?" he yells as he throws the door open and steps inside.

  
"I'm so sorry, Sir. We are doing our best to find him. The woman who was killing people a couple months ago, it's her brother. He's come back for revenge and taken Stiles to get to Peter." Derek tells him.

  
Johns eyes scan the room until they land on Peters broken and tear streaked face. His face softens as he takes in Peter and then walks to the man, pulling him into a hug.

  
"I'm so sorry, John. I never meant for any of this to happen, this is why I left in the first place. I would die for him, I would give up everything as long as he was happy and safe, I'm sorry." Peter said, his voice muffled by Johns shirt.

  
"This isn't your fault, that woman deserved to die and now so does her brother. You are a good man, and don't you ever let anyone, including yourself, tell you other wise." John tells him as he turns back to the pack.

  
"You said you had something to show me, what is it?" he asks looking to Scott. Scott takes a deep breath before pulling the container out from behind him and holding it out to John.

  
He can see the bits of blood staining the sides of the plastic and reaches out shakily to take it. When he pulls it open, he yells out and drops it to the floor.

  
"I, what the hell kind of person-" he can't finish the rest as the bile starts to rise and he runs for the bathroom.

  
After a few minutes, he comes back out and sits on the couch. Scott is the first to speak, "He called us and said that we'd get him back alive, but he'd be so damaged that no one would recognize him. I have no idea what he's going to do next, but we have to figure out something. We need to find out if there are any abandoned buildings that would be under ground. If he's torturing him this bad, he'd need to be some place where he knew that no passerby could hear."

  
John nods his head as he runs his hands over his face, "I'll head to the station and make up a list and bring it back here. Is there anyway to trace where the call came from?"

  
Danny steps from the kitchen, "If I had the right equipment I could trace it, as long as we could get him to stay on the line for more then 20 seconds. Which we did last time, so."

  
John raises an eyebrow at him, "Didn't I arrest you when you were like seven, for hacking in to the schools database and creating havoc?"

  
Danny blushes, "Uh, yes Sir. That would be me, sorry about that." he answers and everyone snickers. Even Peters lips, twitch the tiniest bit.

  
"Well it's good to know you're good at these things, you should work on the force. Chris, can you follow me to the station and I'll sneak you a box with what he needs?"

  
Chris nods his head and they both stand and leave the loft.

  
Peter lets out a sigh of relief, "I feel slightly better knowing that we have a plan now. I'm warning all of you now, when we do find this fucker, there won't be anything left of him." he snarls out.

 

 

  
  
  
  
When Stiles comes to, it's because Gabe throws a bucket of ice water on him. "Jesus fuck man, was that necessary?" he yells out, spitting water.

  
"It's not my fault you weren't coming around yet, I'm ready to play again and it's no fun if the person you're torturing is out cold." he says with a chuckle.

  
Stiles glares daggers at him and then looks down at the tip of his fingers, that are crusted with dried blood. He winces when he wiggles a few and decides not to try that again.

  
He looks back to the table Gabe is standing in front of, waiting to see what he's going to pick up next.

  
"I haven't decided if I'd like to cut of fingers or toes, or maybe just a chunk of skin and then let them have fun guessing about which part of the body it came from."

  
Ice cold chills run threw Stiles body and he shivers, "Or we could just sit here and have a nice conversation for a while. You know talk about DC comics or movies or something. Maybe you could whip us up a snack or something."

  
Gabe turns to him with a glare, "Do you think this is some kind of fucking joke. Do you think you're being cute or something?"  
Stiles chuckles, "I do think I'm quite adorable actually, Peter seems to think so too."

  
Gabe picks the pliers up again and walks over, "I know, how about I pull a few teeth and then maybe you'll shut the fuck up for once, hm?"

  
He straddles Stiles lap as he uses one hand to pry his mouth open and the other to pull with. He grabs a hold of the first tooth and smiles down at Stiles, "This might hurt a little bit." he says as he pulls as hard as he can, and after a few seconds the tooth is ripped from his gums and he's screaming in agony.

  
"That's it Stiles, scream for me, scream for Peter." he laughs and when Stiles looks over at him, he can see that Gabe is recording him with his cell.

  
He lets out a few whimpers as the blood pours from his mouth. Gabe sets the phone on the floor next to them and goes in for another tooth and the room is filled with screams once again.

  
By the time he's done, he's pulled all four of Stiles wisdom teeth out and placed them in a container. He picks up the phone that's still recording and aims it on Stiles face.

  
"Say hi Stiles, I'm sure they are all missing you so very much. Have anything to say?" Gabe asks with a smirk.

  
Stiles glares at the man, "Fuck you." he chokes out and then spits blood right into Gabes face and smiles.

  
He wipes it away with the back of his hand, "You're going to pay for that bitch, I can promise you." he sneers out as he ends the video and sends it off in a text to Scotts phone as he leaves the room.

 

 

  
  
  
  
Chris has just gotten back when Scotts phone goes off and they run to the kitchen for it. When he unlocks his phone, it shows that he has a video message and he groans.

  
"He send a fucking video, I don't know if any of us should even watch this. You know damn well he's torturing Stiles in it, the sick fuck."

  
"There might be something on the walls or something that could tell us where he is being held, we have to." Derek tells him.  
They all gather behind Scott and he pushes play.

  
By the time the video has ended, all the wolves are wolfed out and pacing the loft. Allison is crying, and Peter is puking. _Again_.

  
Derek is about to speak when they hear the elevator moving and they smell John. As soon as he walks in the door, he throws the container on the floor.

  
"I found it on the front steps, I haven't looked in it yet and I don't know if I want to."

  
Derek sighs, "It's teeth, we just received a video about ten minutes ago. He was ripping his teeth out."

  
"I want to see the video, I want to see my son." he calls out, walking towards Derek. "John, I don't know if you can handle it, I don't think you should watch it."

  
"I am his father, and the Sheriff of this town. Now I want to see the fucking video." he yells out, holding out his hand.

  
Scott walks over to him and hands the phone over and then walks back into the kitchen. John only watches a minute of it before he presses stop and drops the phone to the coffee table.

  
"I'm going to kill that fucker, I'm going to chain him up and rip his nails and teeth out just like he's doing to my boy." John snarls out, face turning red.

  
"Get in line." a few of them say at the same time.

  
"Did you get a list of places?" Peter asks after a few minutes of silence. John nods, "There's only one place like that and it's some old bunker out on the outskirts of the preserve. It's on your land, so you should know what I'm talking about."

  
Peter and Derek nod, "Let's hope that's where he is then. I want everyone ready to go in five minutes. Chris, could you give John one of your guns so that the bullets can't be traced?" Scott asks and Chris nods, digging threw a black bag and handing a gun to John.

  
Five minutes later they are piling into, two SUVs and heading to the preserve.

 


	7. The Rescue

When Gabe walks back threw the door, he's holding a large hunters knife. He wastes no time walking over to Stiles and dragging it across his cheek.

  
Stiles tries to open his mouth to scream but the pain in his mouth is to much and all he can do is groan.

  
"Aww, what's wrong, finally have to keep that fucking trap of yours shut?" Gabe laughs out as he begins to carve letters into Stiles stomach.

  
When he's done, he steps back to admire his work and smiles, "There, now everyone will know you for what you really are, a _Wereslut_."

  
Stiles chokes out sobs as he feels the blood running down his body. "Now, I think it's time to work on that pretty face of yours, don't you think?"

  
Gabe kneels down in front of him as he starts slashing away at his face and neck. Not deep enough to fatally injure him, but deep enough that he'll have scars for the rest of his life.

  
The last drag of the knife on his face goes from his eyebrow, down across his eye lid and to his cheek.

  
Stiles is barely conscious enough to feel Gabe man handling him and turning him to his stomach and then carving and slashing at his back.

 

 

 

  
  
  
It takes the pack about twenty minutes to drive out to the east side of the preserve and park about a mile away from the shack.

  
As soon as Peter steps from the car he lets out a broken whine, "I can smell his blood from here, he's in there." he growls out, as he starts to shift.

  
Derek grabs him by the arm, "I promise you that I'll let you have your way with him, but we need to go in there carefully. We don't know what other kinds of weapons he has, and we can't take the chance of him killing Stiles as soon as he hears us."

  
Peter nods, but doesn't untense as they all fall into step with each other and slowly start towards the building.

  
Their about ten feet from the front door when they can hear Stiles low sobbing, and Gabe laughing.

  
Scott turns to them, "I want the humans to stay here until we have him safely away from Gabe. You can't sneak silently as us. Sheriff, I need to know if you want him taken alive, because if you do, I'll need to order Peter not to hurt him. Otherwise, if you don't care then I'll Peter have him."

  
Everyone looks to John and he looks to Peter and then to the rest of the pack, "Let Peter have him,  Just make it fast, because Stiles is going to want you."

  
Peter nods and they all start towards the door and quietly enter.

  
When they reach the open door and peer in, they see Gabe standing in front of a table, his back to them and Stiles sitting in a pool of his own blood.

  
Scott nods to them and all hell breaks loose.

  
Peter has Gabe pinned to the table before he can even turn around. He pulls him up and flips him towards the pack.

  
"Everybody take your shots." he growls out and they attack. By the time they each have a few swipes at him, there's nothing let for Peter to finish off.

  
He drops him to the floor and rushes over to Stiles and kneels before him. "Stiles my love, wake up." he whispers as he gently reaches out to lift his face.

  
When he does, everyone is gasping at the slashes done to his face and John, who just walked threw the door is sobbing.

  
Peter turns to Scott, "I need you to call your mother and let her know that we're bringing Stiles in and to be ready."

  
Peter, as carefully as he can, removes the chains from Stiles body and inspects all the damage before he gently takes him into his arms and stands up.

  
John leads the way out, and everyone follows after. Peter goes as slowly as he can, as not to jostle Stiles more then he has to.

  
Chris tells them that he and Allison are staying behind to clean up the mess and that they'll meet them at the hospital later.

  
As their walking towards the cars, Stiles jolts awake and Peter almost drops him. "Stiles baby, it's OK, I've got you. You're alright now, we're all here."

  
Stiles manages to look around at them with his good eye and relaxes back into Peters arms. "Y-you found m-me." he croaks out as they reach the car and pile in.

  
Peter smiles down at him, "I'll always find you little one, always." he says as a few tears leave his eyes.

  
"P-please don't ever l-leave me again." he chokes out as a sob runs threw him. Peter frowns at him, "I promise, I'll never leave you ever again. I was so stupid, I was just trying to protect you and look what happened."

  
Stiles rolls his eye, "I'm a m-magnet for being kidnapped, this w-would of happened either way. For some r-reason everyone just likes to t-take me." he whispers out and receives multiple chuckles from  around the car.

  
Stiles must fade out again, because the next time he comes to is when he's being laid in a hospital bed and being wheeled away. The faces of his pack and his mate getting further and further away.

 

 

 

 

  
They all sit in the waiting room for what seems like hours before Melissa comes to see them. They all jump to their feet and rush over, dying to hear the news.

  
She smiles at them, "He's going to be alright, but he'll need to stay in the hospital for at least a week. He has a lot of deep cuts and we need to make sure they don't get infected. He has over a hundred slashes and they will all scar, including the words written out on his chest and back. He'll be able to see just fine after his eye lid heals enough for him to open his eye, and he's had a blood transfusion, he lost a lot."

  
They look at her confused, "what words are you talking about, what do they say?" Peter finally asks, because no one else wants to.

  
"He carved _Wereslut_ across his chest, and _worthless whore_ down the middle  of his back." she tells them with a sad face.

  
She leaves them then, telling them to give her half an hour to get him settled in his room and then they could all go see him.

  
Peter sinks back into the chair and buries his face in his hands, "Death wasn't good enough for the sick fuck. I should of chained his ass up and carved him the fuck out until he bleed to death." he growls out as he looks up to meet the packs worried glances.

  
Scott sits down in front of John and Peter and takes a deep breath, "You know once he gets out of here, and if he wants it, I could always give him the bite. I know he'll be able to take it, he has magic coursing threw his veins, he was meant for this life."

  
Peter and John share a look and nod at each other as John turns back to Scott, "Only if he wants it, you know how stubborn he is."

  
They all laugh at that, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure we all know how stubborn he is." Scott says as he leans back in his chair to wait for his mother to come back.

 

 

  
  
  
  
When Stiles wakes up this time, it takes him a minute or two to remember that he was rescued and that he's now layin in a hospital bed all bandaged up.

  
He goes to sit up when his door opens up and his pack are coming threw the door, smiles on their faces.

  
He does his best to return the smile as he carefully sinks back into his soft bed and takes a deep breath.

  
"I'm so happy to see you guys." he tells them and they all take turns carefully giving him hugs. Peter is the last one and he sits on the side of his bed afterwards and gently takes his hand.

  
"It's so good to see your face love, I was so worried about you." Peter tells him, with a small smile.

  
Stiles snorts at that, "I'm sure no one will ever say it's good to see my face. I'm sure I look like a monster out of a horror movie." he grits out.

  
Peter shakes his head, "You're still just as beautiful to me as you were before. Your entire body could be covered in scars and burns and I would still love you no matter what. Don't you worry about what you look like, or the scars you have. None of us care about that at all, and anyone who does is a insensitive prick and isn't worth your time to begin with."

  
Stiles smiles at him, "You've turned into such a sentimental person Peter, one could of never guessed that would happen."

Peter rolls his eyes, but smiles. "Thanks so much little one. Now I think you should rest, you'll heal better that way."

  
He looks around at everyone, "You all aren't going to leave are you, I don't really want to be alone." They all give him smiles and his dad speaks, "Someone will always be here, and I'm sure Peter will never leave until you do. Get some sleep son, you need it."

  
Stiles returns their smiles and with one last kiss from Peter, he lets his eye fall closed and is soon sound asleep.

 


	8. Home Sweet Home

When Stiles wakes up for the second time, it's almost pitch black in the room and he immediately starts to panic.

  
What if it was all a dream, what if they didn't find him and Peter wasn't back and he wasn't safe?

  
His breathing starts to shallow out and it startles Peter awake and he reaches over, flicking the light on.

  
As soon as Stiles sees his face, he starts to relax and reaches out for Peters hand. He takes it and holds it tight as Peter comes back to the bed and sits next to him, leaning down and gently placing a kiss to the top of his head.

  
"It's alright love, you're alright now." Peter tells him. "It was so dark in here, and I t-thought that It w-wasn't real. I t-thought I was s-still locked in that r-room." he finally rasps out.

  
"I'm so sorry love, I should of kept the light on. I just thought you'd sleep better with it off. I won't make that mistake again. Are you thirsty, would you like some water?" Peter asks him and Stiles nods his head yes.

  
Peter goes to the bathroom sink and fills up a tiny cup, and when he comes back he gently holds it to Stiles lips as he drinks as much as he can.

  
"How are you feeling, do I need to get Melissa?" Peter asks him, running his hand threw Stiles hair carefully.

  
"I'm alright for n-now. Do you think they would give me s-something to eat though, I haven't had anything since I was taken." Stiles tells him.

  
Anger flares across Peters face but he wills it away quickly, "I'll go talk to Melissa, I'll be right back." he tells him and disappears from the room.

  
He's only gone a few minutes and when he comes back, Melissa is by his side, carrying a small tray.

  
"Hey there sweetheart, it's good to see you're awake and asking for food." she tells him with a warm smile.

  
He returns it the best he can, if he smiles to much it'll pull at his cuts and hurt like hell.

  
"Sadly all I have right now is plan sandwiches and jello. I sent Scott a text though, and he's going to grab some McDonald's and be here shortly. Your dad is on his way as well." she tells him and leaves the room.

  
He looks to Peter, "what time is it?" Peter looks at his watch, "It's a little after one in the morning little one."

  
He nods and unwraps his sandwich and takes a bite. He makes a face and spits it back out, "I think I'll wait for Scott. Could you throw that away please?" he asks.

  
Peter chuckles as he throws the food away and goes to sit next to him again.

  
"Stiles, I'm so sorry that I took off the way I did. You know that I didn't do it to hurt you, don't you?" Peter asks, worry showing in his eyes.

  
Stiles gives him a small smile, "Of course I know that, Peter. Just don't you dare ever leave me like that again. I love you with all my heart and I love everything about you. Yes, bad things have happened in the past but none of those things were your fault. Besides, I'm pretty sure at this point, if you went on a killing spree I'd still love you, so cool you tits."

  
Peter laughs, "Oh that's one of the wonderful things about you. You and your wonderful way with words. I'll have you know though, that I don't have _tits_ , I have _pecks_ thank you very much." he tells him as he leans in and carefully kisses Stiles on the lips.

  
When he pulls away, Stiles has a huge grin on his face, despite the pain it's causing him, "I've been waiting forever to be able to do that." he says and Peter smirks.

  
He's about to say something when the door is pushed open and in walks Scott and John.

  
They all beam at each other and after hugs, Stiles takes the food and starts shoving his face. Scott is awesome, twenty piece nuggets, two large fries and a double cheese burger, he was seriously in heaven.

  
Scott made a face at him, "You eat worse then all us werewolves put together." Stiles takes another bite and flips him off.

  
Peter and John chuckle, "I think he's entitled to eat like a pig at the moment." his dad says and Stiles gives him a smile, shoving more french fries into his mouth.

  
Once he's finished everything, and drinks down his soda, he relaxes into his bed and sighs. "So when can I get out of this place?" he asks, looking around to everyone, mostly at his father though.

  
"Melissa says that you need to be in here for about a week. Have to make sure you don't get infected or anything like that. That would not be a good thing to happen at the moment." John tells him.

  
Stiles sighs dramatically, "This blows, I hate hospitals." he grumbles out. Peter wiggles his way in next to him and slings an arm around him carefully, "Don't worry, I'm here to keep you company and I even snuck in your laptop so we can watch netflix." he tells Stiles with a smile.

  
Stiles beams at him, "You really are the best, like holy shit." he tells Peter, planting a quick kiss on his cheek, making the man blush.

  
"So, did Melissa say whether or not my fingernails are going to grow back?" Stiles asks, looking at his fingers closely.

  
"Yeah they will, everything will heal just fine." his dad tells him with a smile. Stiles face falls though, "Yeah, everything except these hideous scars on my face." he mumbles out, not meeting any ones eyes.

  
Peter takes him by the chin gently and brings his head up to look into his eyes, "We've already talked about this, you're beautiful just the way you are, and nothing will ever change that. I could care less what ever happens to you to make you look different, I will never love you any less."

  
Stiles gives him a small smile, "and besides, you could just let me change you and then you'd heal completely." Scott pipes up from the doorway.

  
Stiles looks at him, "I've been thinking about it actually. Was thinking about it a lot when Gabe had me in that room. Kept thinking about how I'm always the one to get kidnapped because I'm the squishy human." he says, rolling his eyes.

  
Everyone chuckles, "That's only one reason they take you, they also take you becuase somehow they know without you, this pack would fall apart." Peter tells him with a smile.

  
"Yeah right, almost everyone hates me. When Derek was the Alpha, no one even bothered with me unless there was some research needing done, or I was being kidnapped and you all had to come rescue me." Stiles says, rolling his eyes yet again, and Peter can see the hurt in them.

  
"You know, for being so smart, you're being pretty stupid at the moment. Did you ever think that the reason we kept you away was to protect you? You _are_ a squishy human, and would of been hurt way more times then you were, when you showed up anyway." Scott tells him.

  
"Yeah, and every time I didn't listen and showed up anyway, I saved one of your asses and without me that person would more then likely not even be here right now. Oh and let's not forget that my showing up the night we killed that dickweed teacher of ours, saved our parents thank you very much." Stiles shot back.

  
"So we went about it wrong back then, and I can't say I'm sorry enough for pushing you away from the pack. I didn't know what to do, I was torn between helping you or protecting my pack."

  
"Yeah that right there is exactly my point asshole. You chose to protect your pack, that you say I'm in, then why didn't you protect me too?" Stiles asks, looking away from him then.

  
Everyone is silent after that, and after a few minutes, John clears his throat and walks over, giving his son a hug and telling him he'd be back in the morning.

  
Scotts the next to leave, giving Stiles a weird one armed hug and leaving the room as quickly as he can.

  
Stiles let's out a sigh, "Was that wrong of me to say?" he asks, looking at Peter. Peter shakes his head, "No, what you spoke was the truth, he made a huge mistake. You guys will get through it, don't worry. So how about some netflix, hm?" he asks, placing the laptop on Stiles lap with a smile.

  
Stiles smiles back as they start arguing on what to watch.

 

 

  
  
  
  
The week passes quickly enough and before they know it, Stiles is aloud to go home. He had complained a bit on the drive home, because his dad wasn't the one driving him there.

  
He understood well enough that his father had to work and he didn't mind spending time with Peter of course, but he thought his father would want to be home the first time he walked threw the door.

  
He didn't complain aloud to much about it, but Peter could smell the sadness washing over him and filling the car.

  
That was however until they pulled up in front of the house and all the pack and his father were standing out front, holding signs and balloons.

  
He turned to Peter and beamed, you knew all about this, didn't you?" he asked, playfully smacking him in the arm.

  
Peter chuckled, "Of course I did love." he answered as he climbed from the car and ran around to open Stiles door.

  
"You guys didn't have to do all this for me." he tells them as he moves around and hugs anyone he can get his arms around.

  
Soon he is ushered into the house where it's even more decorated with a banner and everything. There's tons of food and cakes and punches and there's even a giant bowl of curly fries.

  
"You guys are the best family anyone could ever ask for." he told them and his eyes landed on Scott.

  
He walks over and throws his arms around his brother and holds him tight. When he pulls away, he looks into Scotts eyes, "I know that you were only trying to protect me, and I need you to know that I forgive you." Stiles tells him, and he can feel the tears welling up in his eyes.

  
Scott smiles at him, shedding a few tears of his own, "I knew that you did, but I think I needed to hear it before I could forgive myself." he tells Stiles and they hug again.

  
The rest of the party is happy, and the house is filled with laughter. All to soon though, everyone starts filling out and his dad has to head back into work.

  
Peter of course stays and after grabbing as many cupcakes, bag of chips and soda they can manage, they head up to Stiles room to pig out some more and watch movies.

  
As Peter sets up a makeshift bed on the floor, Stiles heads over to the television and looks threw his movies.

  
"What do you feel like watching, something funny, scary, romantic?" Stiles asks, not looking behind him.

  
"How about something funny, I think our lives are frightening enough, don't you think?" Peter asks with a chuckle.

  
Stiles rolls his eyes and puts in The Zookeeper and goes to sit next to Peter.

  
He snuggles into his side and after a few minutes, he looks up to Peter, "So I've been thinking, and I want Scott to change me."

  
Peter is silent for a moment before a smile spreads across his face, "You mean it, are you sure this is what you really want and not something that you feel like you're being forced in to?" Peter asks, as he gently pulls Stiles closer to him.

  
Stiles nods his head, "I'm positive. I'm ready to start my new life with you, as your equal, and I'd like to be more involved with the pack and be able to help out more."

  
Peter hugs him tight, planting a kiss to the top of his head, "I love you so much Stiles." Peter whispers.

  
"I love you to babe." Stiles says in return, looking up and kissing Peter passionately.

 


	9. Starting Anew

The next morning, Peter texts everyone to meet them at Dereks loft and Stiles and him hop in the car, not bothering to change from the pjs.

  
They are the first to arrive and when everyone starts arriving and seeing Peter not all decked out, most of them giggle and make fun of him before Stiles butts in and tells them if they didn't knock it off he was going to rip their finger nails out.

  
Most of them roll their eyes, Isaac looks to his scarred up fingers and cringes as he walks away.

  
Peter feels the embarrassment rolling off him as he hides his hands underneath the blanket that's covering him.

  
Peter shoots a glare at Derek, and he nods as he grabs a hold of Isaac and drags him into the kitchen.

  
There's some growling and pans being knocked over and when they walk back in, Isaac is slightly limping.

  
When Scott finally arrives, Stiles clears his throat and stands in front of everyone, "So I wanted you all here because I've made a decision and I think all of you should be present for it. Scott, I want you to give me the bite." Stiles tells him, shooting his best friend a smile.

  
Scott beams at him as he rushes over to hug him, "Are you sure this is what you want, because once it's done there's no turning back."

  
Stiles nods when they pull away and Scott beams again.

  
There's a minute of silence before Stiles speaks again, "So where are we going to this and what actually is going to happen?"

  
"I can do it right now if you'd like, and I'm not going to lie, it'll hurt like a bitch. My bite took about a day to heal and take, being that it's early in the morning I'd say by night fall you'll be a full wolf." Scott tells him.

  
Stiles nods his head, "I know there's a chance this won't take and I gotta tell you I'm really fucking worried right now."

  
"You have nothing to worry about love, you're a spark. That means you have magic running through your veins. Deaton says he isn't sure what kind of wolf you'll be or if you'll be just like us, but he's 100% sure it'll take." Peter tells him, pulling him into his lap.

  
Stiles takes a few more deep breaths and holds out an arm and closes his eyes. Scott gently takes it in his hands as Peter grabs his free hand and squeezes it.

  
Scott looks around at everyone one last time before he sinks his teeth into Stiles arm and he screams out in pain.

  
"Son of a fucking whore!" Stiles curses out, gritting his teeth and everyone chuckles. "Like I said, it's going to hurt." Scott tells him, shrugging his shoulders and going to sit in a chair.

  
Peter slides his hand up close to the bite and leeches some of the pain away and Stiles let's out a sigh of relief.

  
Scott snorts, "I wish I would of had someone to do that for me." he says, shooting a glare at Peter.

  
"Sorry kid, I wasn't exactly in my right mind then." Peter says, holding up his hands in surrender.

  
Scott rolls his eyes, "How about we watch some movies and in a few hours I'll order some pizzas. We'll make a hole day of it, considering it is a special one." he says with a smile.

  
Everyone agrees and they settle in seats as Scott puts a movie in.

  
Peter and most of the wolves don't pay much attention to it. Their more focused on whether or not the bite is taking the way it should and keep stealing glances at Stiles.

  
Peter leeches pain every once in a while just to make sure Stiles is alright.

  
Four hours later they order pizzas and settle into taking turns on the xbox and rooting each other on, and there still isn't a change with Stiles.

  
By the end of the night they are about to give up hope that anything will happen when Peters breath hitches and they look over to find Stiles fast asleep and his scars slowly fading away as the bite starts to heal itself.

  
Everyone beams around at each other and Peter lets out a sigh of relief. Stiles must be able to feel the changes in his body because he slowly starts trying to sit up.

  
They all stare in amazement as his muscles start filling out and everything becomes more defined.

  
When he finally sits up fully and opens his eyes, everyone gasps. "What, what's the matter, is something wrong?" Stiles asks worriedly.

  
When he looks to Peter he's smiling, and a chuckle leaves him. "Nothings wrong at all my love, your eyes though, there glowing an emerald green. It's the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

  
Stiles jumps up from the couch and runs into the bathroom, "Holy shit, this is so fucking cool. I didn't think I would get this excited when it finally happened but it's fucking awesome. Why didn't I change sooner, I was worried for nothing." he rambles on as he comes back from the bathroom and stands in front of everyone.

  
He doesn't say anything, just stands there and makes little faces and finally Peter gets up and stands next to him, "What are you thinking about so intently over here?" Peter asks him with a smile.

  
"Nothing, I just can't help but focus in on things outside the building. I can hear everything and it's fucking awesome. Although, Isaac I really think you should wash that scarf of yours, It kinda smells dude."

  
At that everyone busts out laughing, all except for Isaac of course. "Hey, don't be hating on the scarf man. It's a fashion statement, get over it." Isaac tells him as he walks into the kitchen.

  
The rest of the night they watch movies and eat everything in sight and eventually fall asleep.

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
 _ **One Year Later**_  
  
Full moon night will never get old for Stiles. He was always so jealous that he could never run with them because he couldn't keep up.

  
Every full moon since he'd been changed had been amazing to him. There was nothing better in the world then running under the full moon with  your pack.

  
Well, expect maybe when him and Peter sneak off into the woods and Peter takes him under the moon and stars.

  
Having his mate sliding in and out of him under the watchful eye of the moon was something that he couldn't describe.

  
That first time had been so amazing. Peter was so careful with him as he gently worked him open with his fingers and tongue.

  
Stiles had come apart at the seams, moaning as he slowly road his first orgasm out on Peters fingers.

  
When Peter had finally slid deep into him, it was complete and utter bliss. Peter whispered nothing but dirty things into his ear and he pumped into him faster and harder with every thrust.

  
When Peter had finally came and roared out his mates name and sank his fangs into his shoulder and officially claimed him, Stiles had cum for the second time.

  
Taking Peters knot was an amazing experience, and became a very huge kink for Stiles. Which of course leads us up to this point in time.

  
Peter and Stiles sitting in the living room with the pack surrounding them and all their beaming faces because they just told them that Stiles was in fact a few weeks pregnant.

  
Derek had rushed his uncle and lifted him in the air shouting out his happiness and declared that it was happening, they were rebuilding the pack house.

  
Peter and Derek finally had the pack and family that they had always wanted again after the fire and they couldn't be happier.

  
If anyone in this world deserved a second chance at happiness, it was defiantly them.

  
Who knows where their lives will go from here, but at least they'll always have each other, and their emissary Stiles of course.

  
**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed this story of mine and thank you so much for the comments and support from all of you! <3


End file.
